1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector system having a plurality of push-on style interfaces and designed to connect a plurality of coaxial cables to a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwave connectors having a push-on style interface, such as a subminiature push-on (“SMP”) interface and a SMP-miniature (“SMPM”) interface, as described in MIL-STD-348A, are well known. Microwave connectors having a port with a push-on style interface designed to connect a coaxial cable to a printed wiring board (“PWB”) are well known. However, all such known microwave connectors having a push-on style interface are single-position connectors. When a plurality of coaxial cables are coupled to a PWB, a plurality of single-position connectors is needed. Disadvantageously, the plurality of coaxial cables cannot be uncoupled from the plurality of single-position connectors with a single action. Furthermore, known single-position microwave connectors having a push-on style interface have a cable adapter that is press-fit into the connector body, thereby disadvantageously being thermally integral with the connector body, which can slow the process of soldering a coaxial cable to the cable adapter.
Some multiple-position coaxial cable connectors have a provision for the individual coaxial cable and connector assemblies to be field replaceable. Such known multiple-position coaxial cables connectors have a spring-action snap ring, a plastic insert, and a lip on the connector. Such known multiple-position coaxial cables connectors are disadvantageously relatively large—usually about two inches in diameter.
Multiple-position connectors designed to connect a coaxial cable to a PWB are also well known. However, all known multiple-position connectors designed to connect a coaxial cable to a PWB lack any provision to allow the coaxial cables to be individually field replaceable.